The Best Kept Secret
by LisaSt
Summary: What if Josef Kostan had a daughter with Sara Whitley
1. Chapter 1

-1I've had this little idea floating around in my head for quite awhile since Sleeping Beauty aired but I got to thinking about it a little more since Sonata and the possible Legion Storyline was mentioned at Moonlight Con back in May.

It took me some time to decide in which the direction I wanted to go with this tale.

I want to say thank you to my fellow groundhog twin Witchy for giving me the help I needed. I appreciate it my friend.

Mick, Beth, Josef, Guillermo, Logan, Simone, The Cleaners, Coraline, Lance, Ben Talbot, Sarah Whitly all belong to Trevor Munson, Ron Koslow, Joel Silver, Silver Pictures, Warner Brothers and CBS. I'm just playing with them, I promise to put them back when I'm done with them.

The original character Rebecca is mine.

This is my first Moonlight FanFic so please be paitent & I hope you all enjoy it.

Josef & Sara Their Secret Story

The Past - April 28th 1954

(Josef's Voice Over) Sara has been begging me months now to turn her. She wants forever with me. I try to explain that's dangerous but she doesn't care. It's taken me 350 years to find her. I can't let her go, I'm going to turn the woman I love but I'm going to make this just as special for her as it was for for me the night I was turned. She knows my real name is not Charles Fitzgerald. I've told her everything, including my real name Josef Kostan.

Sara Whitly walked into the bedroom at 301 Waverly Place as she had done many times before. Josef had a bottle wine & two glasses ready one was filled with a red wine. the other was filled with Type AB Negative blood. Josef had instructed is staff to make sure that there were candles lit in the room. Soft music could be heard playing in the background. It was quite the romantic scene like one would expect on their wedding night. For Josef and Sara in a sense this was their night when they consumated their love and Sara would be joining Josef into forever.

Josef and Sara made love all night and just before Josef was about to turn Sara he heard he sensed a new life beginning to form inside Sara. Their plans would have to wait. He knew that Sara would be disappointed but he was sure that she would be overjoyed with development. While Sara lay sleeping he bgan to make some calls to prepare his home in Europe for their arrival. He needed answers and only the eldest in the vampire nation would have those answers that he & his lovely Sara were going to need. He had heard of this happening before but it was very rare and it made him nervous and yet at the same time it made happy to know that he would have an heir a new addition to his and Sara's life.

Sara was still sleeping when he finished making his plans to get them out of the country. he spoke on a tone below human ears and said "Don't you worry my little one daddy will always protect you" Then he climbed off the bed and headed for his freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ok folks sorry for the delay so without further interruption here is Chapter 2. So Enjoy. Remember this is my first Moonlight Fan Fiction so please be kind and leave me feedback This has not been beta-read.

Thanks Witchy for your help

Oct 2007

Mick St. John and Beth Turner left 301 Waverly Place while Josef was still standing at Sara's bedside when a young woman with brown hair, hazel eyes who looked to be around 18 or 19 years old came down the stairs and entered the room. She went to stand next Josef and spoke "I did what you wanted dad, I stayed out of site. Is mom ok ? More importantly are you ok ?" Josef looked at his daughter and replied. "Becca we're fine it's over now we're safe." Rebecca Kostan had a questioning look forming in her face but then thought better about asking her father the nagging questions that seemed to be coming to her out of no where, sge had always been curious but knew that her curiosity would most likely anger her father and that was something she wasn't ready to deal with on any level. She barely knew him and wanted to know him but she never voiced what she really wanted Rebecca knew that he lived in LA and that she felt that he wanted her there with him because maybe in some way he blamed her for her mother being caught somewhere between the day and the night. Rebecca sensed her father wanting to be alone with her mother turned to leave the room when Josef spoke "Just a minute young lady we need to talk about something that is long over due." Rebecca not wanting to voice anything that she was thinking and feeling looked straight at him and replied "I was going to go out for a walk dad, I usually go on one every night. It calms me down and helps me think more clearly" Rebecca turned to walk out of the room when Josef spoke again in a tone that made her stop in her tracks. Josef had moved very quickly in the blink of an eye was now standing directly in front of his daughter "Rebecca, I said we need to have a talk you do not want to challenge me young lady we have to have a serious talk about some things and I believe it's a talk that is long overdue, so you might as well go into the study have a seat and get comfortable because this is going to take awhile to go through and you are not leaving this house until this discussion is over and you fully understand the rules and the danger that humans represent to our kind. Rebecca just looked at Josef and replied "I don't believe this dad after all this time now you want to make this discussion about us when I know damn good and well that you didn't come here for me. Let's be honest dad you came waltzing in here to save mom and your own butt. Me and my safety was the furthest thing from your mind and now you want to act like the concerned parent and finally let me in on things. You barely know me dad you never even took the time to get to know me you just left me here alone here with no answers and your staff who is only here to take care of my mother who is in some kind of coma and yet again when you finally come back here all these years later what do you instead of talking to me you keep me hidden away. It's like you don't even want me to know you. You know even if I told you what I wanted I'd doubt you'd even listen but maybe I'll tell you anyway" Rebecca started to walk past Josef when he grabbed her arm and spoke "I see alot of me in you, Becca you are nothing like your mother, What do you want ?" Rebecca turned and looked back at Josef then replied "Dad, What I want is to get know you. I know absolutely nothing about you really other then what you are and that you live in LA, for the most part I barely even know you I don't want stay here anymore. I want to go back to LA with you, I want to get to know you please I'm so tired of this place and having nobody but the staff to talk to. Please will you let go back with you. Dad I promise I won't give you any trouble. I will do whatever you tell me to do just please don't leave me here.

Josef looked at his daughter contemplating what she had just said. She was right the two of them barely knew each other maybe it was time to change that. If John Whitly could hire someone like this to try and kill him then there was a good chance that this latest encounter would possibly attract the Legion's attention. He would first have to make arrangements to have Sara moved to a secure location before he and Rebecca would leave for LA. He took a deep breath although he didn't really need it then spoke. "Alright I think that you should come back to LA with me this little incident just proved to be that neither you or your mother are safe here anymore but, there are rules Becca that you are going to have to learn to follow so you have to promise me that you will do whatever I say. Rebecca smiled the replied "I promise dad you won't be sorry." Josef then gave his trademark smirk before speaking "I hope for your sake that you don't make me sorry, but for now this talk can wait at least until we are in the air go upstairs and pack. I have some calls to make don't even think about about leaving the house tonight we will be before sunrise. Rebecca nodded and went upstairs while Josef headed for the study. He placed a call to his house staff and explained that he would be bringing his daughter back with him to LA and that a room needed to be prepared for her, Next he made a call to Mick St. John telling him to meet the plane when they got back to LA. The next call he made was to Simone then he made a call to a facility outside of LA run by others like him and made arrangements for Sara to be moved there. Immediately. Once he was finished he checked on Rebecca and then went back to sit with Sara. Shortly before sunrise dismissed the staff at 301 Waverly Place as three New York City Cleaners arranged for Sara Whitely to be transferred to the airport and Josef's private jet. Soon after Josef and his daughter took a limo to the airport and boarded the jet.

Meanwhile an explosion rocked the apartment building of John Whitly killing him instantly the doorman of the building then made a call "It's me Whitly is dead and Kostan got away he is more then likely headed back to LA he had a young woman with him who I believe is Josef Kostan & Sara Whitly's daughter how this is possible I don't know but I think we need to set up surveillance on Kostan, St. John and Ms Turner in Los Angeles Mr. Duvall."

Lance hung up the phone then spoke "It's time to go back to Los Angeles the Legion may be after our kind again starting with the LA Tribe."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Once again sorry for the delay but I had a few kinks to work out in this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this part. Please remember that this is my first Moonlight Fan Fiction so please be kind and leave me feedback. Once again this has not been beta-read.

Thanks Witchy for all of the help.

The Best Kept Secret Chapter 3

Josef Kostan and his daughter Rebecca boarded Josef's jet at JFK to return to Los Angeles. The ride to the airport had been particularly quiet for both of them. Josef knew that Rebecca had lots of questions but he wasn't ready to tackle them all at once. He had to learn how to be a full-time father to the daughter he loved but barely even knew along with his other responsibilites to the Los Angeles community.

Josef took his usual seat and while his daughter picked out her seat. It wasn't long before the pilot announced that they were ready for take off. Soon they were in the air.

The two sat in silence for awhile, not really knowing what to say to each other. Finally Rebecca couldn't stand the silence and spoke "Dad, can I ask you a question ?" Josef looked up at his daughter then spoke "I know that you have a lot of questions and that there are a things that you and I need to talk about but first I want to get you home and settled in but I think it's very important that we talk about the rules."

Josef had been thinking about the best way how to handle his daughter there was so much she didn't know about him and more importantly there was so much she didn't know about herself he decided earlier that he wouldn't treat her like a human nor would he treat her like a freshie. He had to ease her into the fact that she would one day eventually be like him at the top of the food chain then it hit him he would ease her into their world by treating her like a sire treats his/her fledgling. Rebecca studied her father as he seemed lost in thought "Rules ? What kind of rules Dad ?"

Josef then looked her at and replied "Rules that are in place for our protection and our survival, rules that will be enforced young lady, sneaking out of the house like you did back in New York will not tolerated at all.. If you break any of my rules I can guarantee you there will be consequences and you won't like them. That being said I'm going to give you time to settle in and explore the house for a bit but I want you in bed and asleep before the sun comes up. We'll discuss all the rules and everything else later, in the meantime if there is something in your room not to your liking let me or any of the staff know ok ? Rebecca yawned then spoke "Okay dad." The pilot came on and announced that they would be landing shortly.

The plane touched down without any problems and Josef and Rebecca exited the jet. Mick St. John and Beth Turner both were there to met Josef. They were shocked to see a young woman with him. Josef then spoke "Rebecca these are friends of mine This is Mick St. John and Beth Turner. This is my daughter Rebecca Kostan." Rebecca shook their hands and spoke "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Mick and Beth stood there speechless for moment then Mick spoke up in a voice below human level "Josef how can this be ?" Josef smirked then got a serious look while speaking "Mick I'll explain everything later but she really is mine & Sara's daughter right now I want to get her home and settled in. Why don't you and Beth follow us to my place and then we can talk." Mick shrugged at Beth then spoke " Sure Josef we'll follow you there "

Mick and Beth walked to Mick's car in silence then Beth spoke "Mick how can this be ?" Mick opened the door to let Beth in then replied "I don't know but I'm going to find out why my best friend has holding out on me."

Josef guided Rebecca to his red Ferrari that had been waiting. Rebecca saw the car and smirked as she spoke "Nice car dad, I thoughts limos were the only way you got around." Josef smiled then replied " I'm glad you approve of the car Rebecca, there is a great deal about me that you don't know about yet but you'll learn over time that things aren't always what they appear to be and believe me when I say time is something we have plenty of as you will soon discover."

Rebecca pondered her fathers words as they drove through warm night she thought about asking him what he meant but decided not to. They soon reached their destination which was of course Josef's house. Josef and Rebecca each hot out of the car. Josef sensed that Rebecca was a bit nervous spoke to her before opening the door. "Hey there is nothing to be nervous about, the staff already knows that you will living here with me so don't worry about anything just be yourself ok ?" Rebecca smiled and replied "Okay." Josef then went to open the door but before he opened it he looked at her smiling then said "Welcome home."

Josef then opened the door and ushered Rebecca inside once they were inside Josef spoke to the many people who was on staff and introduced Rebecca then she spoke to Karl "Is her room ready ?"

Karl looked over at the young woman then back to Josef "Yes sir, just as you instructed." Josef eyed his daughter a moment then spoke "Good take her upstairs and let her get settled in. I told her she could explore the place for a bit just make sure that everyone know that she is not anyone's dinner and that she is off limits understood ?" Karl watched as Rebecca surveyed the house the replied "Yes sir."

Rebecca was still looking at everything when Josef approached he glanced at her then spoke " Rebecca, Karl here is going to show you to your room if there is something that you don't like or you want changed let me know. I have some work that I need to take care of so if you need anything at all I'll be in my office ok ?" Rebecca looked at over at Karl and then to her father and replied "Okay Dad"

Karl had just led Rebecca upstairs when Mick and Beth walked in. Josef smirked then spoke "Well if it isn't my favorite couple, why don't we go into my office"

Mick was the first one to speak " So Josef care to tell me why you were holding back this information ?"

Josef looked at the couple then the spoke "Rebecca was conceived about year before I tried to turn Sara. As soon as it happened I right away made plans to get us to Europe and I met with the elders there who told me this was a rare event but that it has happened before. Once Rebecca was born we came back to the states and then I tried to turn Sara and you know how that turned out. I kept her hidden in New York with her mother and made sure that she was raised by the staff, I visited on several occasions after losing Sara but I wasn't sure if I was prepared to be a father after all I a vampire and to be honest I wasn't sure what she was going to need. You didn't see her Mick because I made sure she stayed out of sight while the two of you were there. She's not completely human as I'm sure you tell Mick she's what they call a half breed she's getting old enough now where her inner vampire is going to start coming out she's going to start showing signs of those traits that she got from me. After what John Whitley tried to do to me I was not going to leave her and Sara in New York so I had Sara moved to a facility here in LA and brought Rebecca her with me. I'm almost certain that the Legion will eventually find out what happened in New York and they will be after her and nobody is going to harm my child

Mick and Beth listened while Josef explained about the Legion and how it seemed to Mick to mesh with what Coraline had told him about the how the French Revolution seemed to be a cover up for a mass extermination of vampires.

When Josef finished Mick spoke up "Josef, John Whitley was killed in an explosion a few hours before you arrived and I know it wasn't you that killed him so the question is who did and why ? Could it be the Legion ? Josef thought about it then replied "No it's not their style believe me."

Rebecca Kostan stood at the door of her fathers office eavesdropping when Josef shouted "Rebecca why don't you come in and say goodnight I know you're there"


	4. Chapter 4

-1The Best Kept Secret Chapter 4 - REWRITE

**  
**  
Rebecca stood outside at the door and walked into her fathers office "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you all. I was just looking around. I was wondering where I could find something to drink ?"  
Mick noticing that Josef wanted to speak to him privately spoke up " Beth, why don't take Rebecca to the kitchen so that she can find something to drink."  
Beth replied "Ok, uh, where is the kitchen?"  
Mick pointed to the direction as he responded "It's just down that hallway to the left ." Beth nodded then replied " Sure Mick, we'll be right back. Come on Rebecca, lets let them discuss their business "

Beth and Rebecca headed toward the kitchen and Mick shut the door behind them. He turned to Josef "Come on Josef, you're obviously concerned about Rebecca so just tell me what it is already." Josef smirked at Mick then replied "You're senses must be a little off today, because there's nothing wrong"

Mick studied Josef's face then replied back "Actually Josef, my senses are NEVER off, especially where you are concerned. Plus I have enough experience with you to know when you're keeping something hidden, so come on what is it ? I can't help you unless you talk to me." Josef just sighed then spoke " Look this has to stay between us right now okay. Mick just nodded in silent agreement and waited for Josef to continue." Like I said earlier Mick, Rebecca inherited some of my traits as expected. Her inner vampire has always been there, I can sense it and I know it's going to start coming out. I can smell it on her it's light and you can barely detect it but I know it's there and so do you. Can't you smell it on her faintly ?

Mick again nodded and replied. "Josef it's there and if I can smell it I'm sure others can to. I just can't believe you never told her ?" Josef continued "Rebecca knows on some level that she's different from me she just doesn't know how different but then again she may actually have suspected it a while ago but never wanted to admit it. The problem is I have to make her understand and help her deal with what is happening to her. "

Mick looked at Josef and chided "How could you have keep her a secret all these years? I can't believe you never told me!"  
Josef shook his head trying to make sense of the situation in his mind. "Mick please I'm admitting to you I made a mistake by not telling her everything, I admit I may have made a mistake by not telling you but if you think about it keeping her hidden away HAS kept her safe all these years.  
When John Whitley did what he did and sent that guy to try and kill me. I realized right then that I couldn't keep her or Sara safe by myself in New York anymore. I made the decision to take her out of New York and keep her with me in LA. When she asked me if she could come back with me to Los Angeles my decision had already been made, but we have to ease her into our world, and with that I'm going to need help. Lots of help. She needs to be watched, she can't be doing the things she did in New York, which was apparently sneaking out of the house at all hours of the night, without the staff knowing about it and anything could have happened."

Mick eyed Josef then responded "Josef you can't keep her locked away here like you did in New York. I'm telling you it will backfire on you if you don't let her be herself. Why don't you just talk to her, she may just surprise you. But, she is going to have to learn the rules of the community and that is something my friend that will not be an easy task and I do not envy you one bit." Mick chuckled.

"Why would you say that?" Josef asked  
Mick tried to stiffle his amusement "Because Josef, from what I can tell she has alot of YOU in her!"  
Josef snickered "Ha. Ha. Very funny. We'll see who's laughing when I leave her at your door to "babysit !"

Mick responded "Well before you leave her with anyone Josef, you might want to start letting her meet people like Simone who could actually be good influence . There is no time like the present. Simone could be helpful to her and she can help you at the same time." Mick shrugged then added "You know you always could introduce her to Logan and Guillermo."

Josef looked at Mick like he had 3 heads and said "Simone I agree with, but you have to be OUT OF YOUR MIND if you think for one minute, I'm going to let either Logan OR Guillermo anywhere NEAR my little girl. OR, any other male species, for that matter vampire OR human. Absolutely. Out. Of. The. Question!"  
Mick just laughed at Josef's initiation into fatherhood and said "Spoken like a typical father, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Right at that moment Beth and Rebecca came walking back down the hallway. Mick looked at Beth and spoke "Beth, I think we should go it's getting late and I have a feeling that these two need to have a talk.' Josef looked at Mick and Beth then at his daughter and replied "Thanks Mick, Look there is a charity fundraiser that I'm going to take Simone and this young lady here to." Josef's eyes rested on his daughter then spoke "I'd really like for you to get to know Simone." Then Josef looked at Mick & Beth and continued "I'd really like it if you two would join us" Mick looked over at Beth "Would you like to go?" Beth nodded "Sure. I'd love to go. Any excuse to dress up!" Mick and Beth looked at each other a moment longer then nodded to each other in agreement then Mick replied "Alright Just let us know the time and the place!"

Josef smiled and replied "Okay great, I'll call you later. and Mick don't worry there will be a mix of people there she'll be safe trust me." Mick nodded and replied "Mick nodded and replied "I know that if it wasn't safe, you wouldn't bring Rebecca and you wouldn't have said anything we'll be there." Mick turned toward Rebecca "Rebecca it was a pleasure meeting you." Rebecca smiled "Thank you Mr. St John it was very nice meeting both you and Ms. Turner. "  
Mick chuckled "Rebecca, there is no reason to be so formal. We're all family here. It's Mick and Beth. Okay?"  
Rebecca nodded and replied "Okay, Thank you. Mick. See you later"  
Mick winked at her as he and Beth left the room.

Mick and Beth had left Josef and Rebecca standing in the office face to face finally Josef turned toward Rebecca and spoke " Listen. We have got a lot to talk about so..." just then Simone came walking in the office cutting off his sentence "Josef, I'm so glad that your back. I thought you might be hungry so.." Simone stopped dead in her tracks the second she eyed Rebecca. Then her eyes narrowed. Josef knew what was coming next so he cut her off at the pass. "Simone, it's not what you think." Simone quirked her eyebrow at him and said "What do you think that I think?" Josef looked uncomfortable and became noticeably agitated. Josef looked at Simone then at Rebecca as he spoke "Simone, this is....this is Rebecca. My daughter. I told you about her remember ?"

Simone gave Josef a rigid stare as if to say WHAT is she doing HERE? Then Simone smiled as looked at the young lady standing next to Josef then she spoke "It's good to finally meet you Rebecca your father has told me an awful lot about you." Rebecca looked at this woman Simone, then back to her father. She sensed the tension in the air. "It's nice to meet you Simone." she said timidly.

Josef could cut the tension with a knife and decided to finally say something. "Simone. Rebecca is going to be joining us at the fundraiser tomorrow night, so I thought you could take her shopping for a new dress and some new clothes." Josef saw Simone's blank expression.

Josef then spoke up ""Umm...I mean you and I could take her shopping for a new dress and some new clothes." Simone glared at Josef, then turned toward Rebecca and smiled warmly ""I think that would be a GREAT idea Josef don't you Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded her head in agreement.

Josef then spoke up " Rebecca, I need to speak to Simone about a private urgent business matter so could you please excuse us for a few minutes ? I promise this won't take long Why don't you go explore the house for a few minutes and then you and I can have our talk, ok ? "

Rebecca nodded her head then spoke " Okay, I'll look around some more, I don't want to be any trouble dad. I know that you are a busy man" Josef sensing his daughters unease replied " Josef sensing his daughter's unease replied "Rebecca, you aren't any trouble at all, you're my daughter and I love you. Just give me a few minutes and then we'll have that talk!" then he winked at her. Rebecca walked up and kissed Josef on the check "Ok daddy." then she walked out of the room. Josef got a weird sensation up his spine. Daddy. He could get used to that.

Josef walked up to Simone and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Josef then spoke "Simone, Rebecca doesn't know EVERYTHING about me yet. I was just getting ready to sit her down and tell her everything and explain the rules." Josef paused to look at Simone. Her face told him to go on "Simone I have to treat my daughter like a fledgling because whether she knows it or not. That is exactly what she is. Her life as she knows it is about to change because she is about to change and she will not know how to deal with that change. I have to help her through it and it's not going to be easy "Simone finally spoke "Josef, I'll help you with her no matter what she needs, but I really wish you would have told me instead of just springing her on me."

"I know Simone, it wasn't unexpected. Really. I'm sorry."  
Simone could never stay mad at Josef for too long. "Ok. You're forgiven." As Josef went in for another kiss she interjected "THIS time. But, I am here for you AND Rebecca!"

Josef pulled Simone to him then spoke "That is what I wanted to hear." Josef kissed her then spoke again "As much as I would love to pro-long this by carrying you upstairs and ravishing you, I can't, But, I will have a little snack before you can go up to my room. You can wait for me to come up and finish what we started, but I really need to have this discussion with Rebecca and get her settled in. Then I should really get some freezer time in for a few hours, since I'm sure you'll have me up all night right?" . I have to have this discussion with her and then get her settled and then I'll need some freezer time for a few hours but I'll make it up to you tonight I promise." Simone just laughed "That's the plan!"

Josef ran his finger along the vein in Simone's wrist. Simone shivered from Josef's touch. Josef looked up at her and vamped out. His fangs plunged into her wrist and began to drink her blood.  
Josef heard a noise behind him. He jerked away from Simone and turned around to see a shocked Rebecca standing behind him. Rebecca had come back down to check if her father had finished speaking with Simone and had walked in on him feeding off her. She cried "Oh my GOD!" and ran out of the office and upstairs to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
Josef chased after her "Rebecca WAIT!"

Josef followed her upstairs then knocked on the door "pounded on her door. "Rebecca, open this door. NOW." There was no answer. "Rebecccccaaa" he warned "We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way, its your choice but either way you ARE going to listen to me young lady." Again no answer. Josef decided to try one more time. "You have two choices young lady, you can unlock this door and let me in, or I will pull the damn door completely off the hinges and come in anyway and I won't re-attach it either. Giving you NO privacy at ANY time, so which is it going to be ? " This seemed to do the trick, Rebecca opened the door and let Josef in and said. "I know what I saw down there, I know what you are."

Josef followed her upstairs and pounded on her door. "Rebecca, open this door. NOW." There was no answer. "Rebecccccaaa" he warned "We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way, its your choice but either way you ARE going to listen to me young lady."

Josef watched Rebecca carefully then replied "I want to hear you say it. Come on Rebecca say it." Rebecca stood face to face with Josef but showed no fear. "You're a vampire aren't you ?" Josef stepped forward then replied "Yes I am but I would never, ever hurt you and you have to believe that."  
Rebecca thought for a minute everything was beginning to make sense her fathers speed and agility and how everyone around her aged but her parents never did. She began to wonder if she was like them or was she human.

Josef then spoke up "Listen Rebecca, I've stayed mostly away from you for all these years to protect you. Not because I don't love you. It's because I love you that I stayed away, it's important that you understand this. But, your safety has now been compromised, and you are now starting to show signs of...well, quite frankly my genetics...and I need to help you through that. But, I am here for you, ask me anything."

Rebecca just let the questions roll out one after the other "My mother is like you isn't she ?" Josef then responded "Yes Yes. and No. What happened to her is complicated. It was a turning gone wrong."  
but what happened to her is complicated." Rebecca then spoke again "So if you and her are vampires am I like you ? " Yes and no it's complicated so this is going to take awhile to explain to you but let's just say that you're not completely human, you have a lot of me in you. You are only half vampire, your traits will not be as strong as mine. We will have to see how it goes as time goes by. We will take it one day at a time."

Rebecca then asked "What do you mean exactly." Josef came up next to his daughter and sat down next to her. " Let's just say that your inner vampire is there and just waiting to come out now and believe me it will when you least expect it." Josef half smiled at her and said Try to think of yourself as a baby having to grow up and learn how to do things all over again. That is what a fledgling is a newborn vampire or what we call a new Turn. I know it's a lot to take in." Rebecca looked at him and sighed as she spoke "Great just what I always wanted to do having to grow up all over again sounds real fun." Josef continued "You need to really listen to me pay close attention to the rules and you have to follow them to the letter because keeping our existence secret is our #1 priority only it's our only protection from humans. You've never been chased by a torch bearing mob before, I have believe it's not a fun experience. I've been around four hundred years so I know what I'm talking about, so you need to listen to what I tell you ok ?"

Rebecca slowly nodded trying to take in and absorb everything that her father had just told her. Josef continued, Rebecca you've got a lot to learn and you will learn it all eventually. We'll deal with this together one day at time and time is something that you and I have a lot of but right now I think you need some rest. I need to get some sub-zero time in the freezer. I hope it's cool enough in here for you if it's not let me know and I'll adjust the room temperature in here for you."

Rebecca nodded to this and spoke "Wait a minute, you sleep in a freezer ?"  
Josef nodded "Yes. why?" "Oh" Rebeeca half smiled "I always thought you slept in a coffin!"  
Josef burst out laughing and said "NO. That's a myth, as a lot of things are where we are concerned, but we do sleep in Freezers, we like the cold and it helps to slow down the decay but I'll discuss that with you later on today when school is session, but since you are half human, I don't think it will concern for you at this point, but anything is possible so we'll just take it one day at a time for now." Rebecca then asked another question Dad a few minutes ago you mentioned that a fledgling is a new vampire. I'm thinking that is equal to being a student and if that's the case I'm assuming there is a name for the teacher or the vampire that makes another vampire ? Josef smiled his daughter was a quick study "Sire is what you are referring to Rebecca ? Josef saw the comprehension in Rebecca's face before she spoke "You turned mom, which makes you her sire am I right ?" Josef smiled again and spoke "Yes, you're right" Rebecca then asked "If I have some of your traits that means I have your blood in me. Does that make me your fledgling ? Josef then replied "It makes me your father no matter what. You get some sleep the sun will be up soon I'm going now, If you need me I'm right across the hall ok?"

Rebecca then spoke "Thanks dad for finally telling me all this. I feel a little better now" Josef smiled then gave her a kiss on the forehead then turned and walked out and closed the door. He then headed across the hall to his room and looked in. He saw Simone sleeping soundly so he decided to go straight to his freezer. He got undresses and stepped into his freezer and closed the lid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca sat there for a long while just thinking trying to take in everything her father had told her. Finally she decided that she would try to sleep. She laid in bed and tried closing her eyes but she just couldn't sleep. This was a brand new place, how was she ever going to get used to this. She rolled over and looked at the clock it read 5:00am. Her thoughts wondered once again to her father and everything he had told her. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Rebecca woke up a short time later her mind still filled with questions for her father. She got dressed and headed down the stairs, Rebecca started to venture outside when Simone came down the stairs. " Rebecca, you must be hungry would you like me to get you something eat ?" Rebecca just stared at the view of the pool then spoke " No , I'm not like my father. I don't need to need to drink blood to survive at least I don't think I do. " Seeing Rebecca's reaction to her question she started to speak but decided not to when she saw Josef coming down the stairs.

Josef hearing what Rebecca had just said spoke as he came down the stairs. "Rebecca you are more like me then you think." Josef then walked over to give Simone a kiss. Josef winked at his daughter the spoke " Rebecca how did you sleep ?" Rebecca looked at her father then over at Simone and spoke "I didn't sleep much, new surroundings and all that, so when are we going shopping ?"

Josef studied Rebecca a moment as trying to sense something and spoke. "I have to go into the office for a couple of meetings and then we'll go." "Well can Simone take me ?" Rebecca had asked. Simone then spoke up "I have court this morning." Rebecca then asked Josef "Well could I go by myself dad ?" Josef then replied "NO absolutely out of the question."

Rebecca knew she was pushing her father but decided to ask another question "Well what about Mick and Beth could they take me ?" Josef thought about for a minute then replied "That's not a half bad idea. I tell you what I'll call Mick and ask them to join us this afternoon we'll make it a family outing. So you hang out here for a bit and do whatever you want within reason and Simone and I will be back this afternoon"

Rebecca then nodded her head then she decided to ask a question "Dad, I thought sunlight could kill vampires ?" Josef laughed for a minute then got a serious look on his face before responding "Another myth Rebecca, but there is some truth to it. Any amount of sun is to much but we can tolerate it in small doses although if we are caught out in it for extended amount of time it can be very deadly to us." Josef watched as Rebecca thought about it for minute then he spoke again "Any other questions ?"

Rebecca pointed to the pool and asked "Since I have to hang out here, can I take a swim ?" Josef hesitated a minute before speaking "I don't know Rebecca" Simone then spoke up "I think that is a great idea, Josef it will give her something to do while we're gone." Rebecca then looked at Josef and spoke up "Dad, please ?"

Josef reluctantly relented "Okay, fine I just want you to be careful but don't stay out there to long my cell phone number is on the table and the staff knows how to get a hold of me if there is a problem."

Rebecca smiled "Thanks dad." Josef looked at Simone then replied "Are you ready to go ?" Simone nodded then headed for the door. Josef then spoke again "We'll be back this afternoon" Josef kissed Rebecca on the forehead then left.

Rebecca went upstairs to see if she could find a bathing suit. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. She finally pulled out the midnight blue suit and then changed into it. Minutes later she was heading down to the pool.

Once Rebecca got outside she noticed the heat of the sun and brushed off the odd feeling by getting into the pool. Josef's words came back to her but she chalked it up to the last two talks that she had with her last night and this morning. She wasn't like him and was determined to prove it one way or another.

An hour later she got out of the pool and decided that she would relax in the sun for a bit she laid down on one of the chairs by the pool and

fell asleep. A couple of hours later she woke up feeling really weird, she was hot and she felt extremely week. She tried to make it into the house but she only managed to fall back into the chair then passed out.

A short time later Josef and Simone had returned to take Rebecca shopping. Josef noticed there was nothing out of the ordinary and went to speak to his staff. Simone noticed that Rebecca was laying in one of the chairs and went out to get her. As Simone approached Rebecca she noticed that the young lady was awfully still. Simone then ran back inside to find Josef. He was still speaking to his staff when she came running in "Josef, come quick it's Rebecca, I think something is wrong."

Josef followed Simone out to the pool. When he saw Rebecca lying still he spoke "Rebecca," Josef could tell that she was still alive as he spoke "Damn it, I knew letting her do this was a mistake. Simone, go inside tell the staff I a tub filled with ice and cold water now. I've got her." Simone ran back inside to instruct the staff as Josef lifted Rebecca in his arms. He carried his daughter upstairs to his room laid her gently on the bed then went to go check on the progress of the tub being filled with lots of ice and cold water.

Simone went to go check on Rebecca when Josef stopped her "Simone no, this is exactly what I was afraid of, in the condition she's in she won't know what's happening or why and she certainly can't control her inner vampire right now. which in the condition she's in makes it dangerous for you."

Josef saw that the staff had finished filling the tub he gently picked up his daughter and carried her to the bathroom. He then very gently put her into the tub. Then he pulled out his cell phone to call Mick.

Mick St. John had been talking with Beth when the phone rang "Hey Josef Beth and I were just talking about you." Josef then spoke "Mick that's nice and all but I need your help now, It's Rebecca something's happened. I need you here to help me with her. Bring Beth with you she maybe able to keep Simone distracted.

Mick listened as Josef explained what he needed then he spoke " Josef, calm down we'll be right there." Then he hung up. Beth noticed the look of concern that Mick was showing and spoke "Mick what happened ?" Mick looked at her and replied "Come on Josef needs us at his place right away." Then they headed out the door to Mick's car.

Josef sat watching his daughter hoping that the cold would help her as it had helped Mick in the desert. A short time later he heard Mick and Beth come in. He went downstairs to speak with them.

Mick, I'm glad you're here, come with me. Beth why don't you and Simone talk while we handle this." Beth looked at Josef then at Mick and sighed "Fine come on Simone, lets go get us a cup of coffee."

Mick sighed thanks Josef make Beth feel even more like an outsider

Josef then replied "Mick, I'll explain everything to Beth later but right now come on." Josef then explained what had happened.

A short time later Rebecca started to stir. She noticed that she was now inside and in a tub that had been filled with lots of ice cubes and cold water. She started to speak "Dad ?' Josef sighed with relief then spoke "Welcome back, You gave us quite a scare." Rebecca started to speak but Josef spoke again "Don't try to talk to just yet, I need you to listen." Rebecca nodded her head as if to say okay then Josef continued "Right now you are probably wandering what happened am I right ?" Rebecca nodded yes as Josef continued talking "I was afraid something like this would happen. Do you remember the talk that we had the other night about how you having gotten some of my traits and how your inner vampire could start coming out ?" Rebecca nodded then softly spoke "You warned me, and I didn't want to listen I'm sorry." Josef smiled then got a serious look on his face as he spoke. "Rebecca, I need for you to be really honest with me about this, I need to know if this has ever happened to you before ?" Rebecca looked up at her father and spoke " No, Daddy this has never happened before. I had this weird feeling when I stepped outside but I just ignored it and I got into the pool for a little while, I got out of the pool a short time later and I thought I would lay in the sun for a bit, I must have fell asleep because when I woke up I was so hot and so weak. I got up and tried to get into the house, then all the sudden everything went dark, I don't know I must have passed out, because I don't remember anything after that, until I woke up in here. Daddy, how long was I out there ? Why does the cold feel so good and comfortable to me ?"

Josef sighed "Because Rebecca there is a part of you that is like me, your inner vampire is coming out. This may the first time that something like this has happened to you but I can promise you Rebecca that it won't be the last time." Rebecca seemed to think about what her father was saying just as Josef started to speak Rebecca spoke up "Daddy, even though I feel comfortable and as good as this feels to me right now I want to get some dry clothes on ?"

Josef sighed then spoke "Alright I'll have Simone bring some clothes in for you to wear. You get dressed and we'll go shopping for your dress and some new clothes like I said we would and Rebecca, this conversation is far from over I'm just putting it on hold until we get back, then it's back to school for Vampire 101. I want you have the basics down before we leave for the fundraiser this is important because there will be humans and vampires there." Rebecca nodded her head yes and spoke as she started to get up "Okay, dad" Josef got up from where he was sitting and walked out the door. Mick was there waiting he had their entire conversation. "Vampire 101 Josef, that's a new one" as Mick chuckled. Josef just rolled his eyes and replied " Mick, please I'm trying to put this in terms that she can understand but I got admit she's a lot smarter then I thought, come on I'll tell you about last nights talk with her but first lets go find Simone & Beth. I told Rebecca that I would have Simone bring in some dry clothes for her."

The two of them walked down the stairs to find Simone and Beth engaged in a conversation. Simone noticed that Josef and Mick had walked into the room, she looked up at Josef and spoke "Well is Rebecca alright ?" Josef nodded then spoke "Yeah she's going to be fine; although she's not saying it I think she's a little scared but she still wants to go shopping if that tells you anything. Could you go up to her room and find some dry clothes for her to wear so that we can get going ?" Simone smiled and replied "Sure Josef we won't be long." Simone ran upstairs to help Rebecca get ready, while Josef and Mick filled Beth in on everything.

A short time later Simone & Rebecca came down the stairs. Josef, Simone & Rebecca headed for Josef's car, while Mick & Beth got in Mick's Mercedes.

Meanwhile Lance and Coraline landed at LAX from Europe.

Across town a group of 3 men positioned themselves in the parking garage of the venue where the charity fundraiser was scheduled.


End file.
